


Broken Souls

by Glixmix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glixmix/pseuds/Glixmix
Summary: James is 15 years old and has been having some strange dreams involving some magnificent creatures. After a interaction in a dream with a disembodied voice, James is whisked off to another world after learning his soul was divided between himself, and a young riolu named Nebula. Can James find a way to save Nebula and the rest of the pokemon world from destruction?





	1. Two For One Special

Disclaimer, I do not own pokemon or anything that cool for the matter. All rights go to their respective owners.  
Chapter one: Two For One Special

Nebulas POV

I awake to hear a faint call from one of the lucario in my village, "We are under attack!" I quickly jump up and run to my door.  
My parents barge into my room and barely miss me with the door they force open. They rush me out of the hut as they prepare to fight.  
My father yell out to me as him and my mother go off to support the front lines, "Run Nebula! Get out of the village and find shelter! We will find you soon!"  
To my left there is a group of fire and electric types ravaging our village. They're destroying everything in their path and they'll probably kill me if they see me. As I look around for an escape route, a clearing reveals itself. That's probably the fastest way out of here. I sprint faster than I ever have before. The sounds of battle and pain begin to fade and keep running.  
I guess I'm in the clear so I slow down to save a bit to save energy. Then a twig snaps in the adjacent forest and a charizard reveals itself in the dense foliage. shock knocks me to the ground and the dragon locks eyes with me as he prepares a flamethrower. The charizard takes aim and manages to clip my leg, leaving it with a painful burn. I spring to my feet and try running again because I won't be able to fight. The burn isn't helping my speed and the dragon is gaining quickly on me. The charizard is a few yards behind me and he suddenly lets out a pained grunt. At the edge of the clearing one of the lucarios from my village preparas another aura sphere to launch at the aggressor. I take advantage of the opportunity and continue through the clearing. The end of the clearing is up ahead and the open field changes to dense forest. That's probably the best place I can hide for now. As the end of the clearing nears, a bright light appears before me. I'm hesitant but decide it's better than being caught by myself. I walk into the light; hoping that it could be daybreak. As I go in further the world begins to fade until nothing is there.  
James POV  
"James, honey it's time to get up," my mother says in a soft tone.  
I beg her to let me sleep in a bit longer but there is no arguing with her. I argued once but ended up with a nice hand mark across my thigh. She makes sure that I am up, and leaves my room so I can get dressed. I decide to lay back down and I remember the dream I've had for the past four days.  
I'm still not sure what to think of it. It always starts with me seeing these weird creatures. Then more come out of nowhere and attack a village that was presumably my home. My "dream parents" helped defend the village while I ran. Then I would always run into a bright light and wake up. As to what I was, I can't really explain it. I was blue and black with silver bumps on my hands and had two things dangling behind me as I ran. Also I swear there was a larger version of me shooting blue orbs from their hands when I looked back. It made sense in the dream but now I can't make sense of any of it. Even though I can't understand the meaning of the dream, I can strongly feel the fear of running away from the village and being attacked. It all felt so real and vivid.  
As I recall more of the dream, realization hits me. I've been thinking for a while. I glance over at the clock which reads 6:37. School starts at 7:15 and I am still in bed. I groan in annoyance and hurry to brush my teeth, comb my hair, and get dressed before my mom beats me due to my carelessness. I rush out of the door as my bus pulls up and hop on. I find a seat near my friend David and sit down.  
"Hey man, sleep well last night," asks David.  
"I guess," I reply. "I had that dream again."  
"The one with the weird creatures?" .  
"Yeah, and everytime I wake up the emotions that I felt in the dream stay with me. Usually when I've had nightmares I wake up and then I'm fine but this dream feels so real and I'm not sure why."  
"I don't know man, and I really don't care. It's just a dream." David turns away from me to listen to his music.  
I want to tell him more but I don’t want to be rude and interrupt his air guitar solo. He will probably get annoyed if I keep talking to him so I stay quiet. I don't really talk to anyone else on the bus so I put my own headphones in and listen to my playlist. After 10 minutes of riding the bumpy back roads we arrive at my school and head into homeroom where my demon of a teacher waited for us to come in.  
"Everyone sit down, and be quiet. I'm going to take role," exclaims Mr. Robinson with his clipboard in hand.  
Everyone says here, and David for whatever reason decided smack his hand on the table and yell "TOASTED," when his name was called. David's the class clown and is humor is not usually received well by the teacher (or anyone for that matter.) After he facepalms, Mr. Robinson calls David out and sends him out of the room for being disruptive.  
"If anyone else has something funny to say I suggest you leave now," says Mr. Robinson in a menacing tone.  
He finished attendance with a few chuckles from my classmates. The class bell goes off and I leave for my first period class, which is science. Today in science we're going outside to collect samples of dirt. (I know, riveting.) I find my friend Audrey outside and ditch the experiment for a minute.  
"What's up James," says Audrey with too much energy for a Monday.  
"Um, the sky," I reply as I laugh at my own dumb joke. Audrey gives me an unamused look and I ask, "You take psychology right?  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I was wondering what reoccurring dreams could mean." I twiddled my thumbs as she thought of a response.  
"Typically, they represent a problem that you need to face."  
I thought of any problems I had but really couldn't come up with one. "I don't think I have a problem in my life right now."  
"It could also mean you want to go out with someone to escape your loneliness." She puts her hands on her hips and leans forward to intimidate me.  
"Trust me, I don't like anyone," I say as I back away a little bit.  
"Ok loverboy."  
"Please shut up." I look down in embarrassment as a few people glance over. She chuckles to herself and walks back to her group.  
Eyes are glaring at me and a few of my classmates laugh at my expense. Audrey is nice, but she loves to humiliate me in front of everyone. My lower leg starts to burn a bit but that's probably just embarrassment getting to me. After 10 minutes, we finish up our experiment and head back inside. We gather our stuff and head out to switch to our next classes. My next class is band. I normally love band but today was lecture day, and usually our teacher's "lectures" turn into a sob story about how screwed we are as people. I walk into the room and find a desk towards the back of the large room. I doze off as my teacher's ranting starts and start dreaming.  
I am brought to a white space. It's not a room because it just seems to go on and on for as far as I can see. "What the hell," I say questioningly. This is definitely a dream but I can't seem to wake up, so I begin to look around to see if there is anything else here. My body is see through and it reminds me of when you turn down the opacity of a picture.  
Then I see him, I see the little blue and black creature from my dream. His body is see through like mine and he is sitting down crying. My eyes are staring at him trying to make sense of all of this. I slowly make my way over to the strange creature and he notices me. Our eyes lock, and a feeling of familiarity washes over me. His eyes light up.  
"You're me," says the creature telepathically.  
I almost fall backwards for two reasons, one at what he just said, and two that he didn't use his mouth to say it. I collect myself and ask "Who are you?"  
"I'm Nebula," says the small creature proudly.  
I reply, "I'm James, and what do you mean by "You're me?"  
"Well, when I saw you I sensed your aura and soul, which felt like sensing myself."  
"Ok...," I say with the most weirded out face. "And how can you sense that?"  
"It's an ability all riolu and lucario posses thanks to the organs on the back of our heads."  
I let that sink in as I sit down. "Do you know why we are here?"  
"No." His face became dreary again. "All I remember is my village being attacked. I ran into a bright light and ended up here."  
My dream comes back to me. He tries to hide the burn mark on his leg. His eyes swell with tears and I rush over to comfort him by hugging him hug him. He cries into my shoulder for a few minutes and I keep him wrapped in my arms.  
I try to calm him down and say, "Don't worry Nebula, I'll get you back to your village." He sniffles and looks up at me with a warm smile. I put the now cheery creature down and give him a high five. When our hands touch I start to feel fuzzy. A feeling of weakness comes over me and our bodies begin turning blue. A force keeps us in place. I try to get back up but I don't have enough strength to get up. "Nebula, run away!" Nebula looks at me with desperation in his eyes but he can't move either. The fuzzy feeling grows and I look up as Nebula morphs into a blue orb.  
I start to hear another, significantly deeper voice that isn't Nebula's, "Your soul will now be put back together after being split for so long."  
Before I can say anything I am transformed into the same kind of orb as Nebula. I try to move but can't. Nebula and I collide and merge into one orb. When I reform I am in Nebulas body but I can't sense his conscience. "What's going on, where's Nebula?" I stomp my paws on the ground and yell more but the only thing that comes out are growls and snarls. Then I hear the voice again.  
"Your soul has been restored but I'm afraid only one conscience could be allowed to stay."  
It seems to understand my snarls so I ask, "Why did Nebula have to go?"  
"His conscience was younger so yours overpowered his and swallowed it."  
I grit my teeth and say, "Why am I in his body then?"'  
"Your soul decided to take on the form of Nebula due to it being more convenient. You will be taken to his world from yours soon."  
"You're kidding, right?" My new body begins to shake uncontrollably. Then realization strikes me, "Isn't this is a dream?"  
"No James, I'm afraid I'm not. When you awake in your world it will only be a matter of time before you are taken to Nebula's. Split souls are a huge dimensional problem and I can't allow your soul to linger in your world for too long."  
"Why not?" I crossed my now smaller arms waiting for an answer.  
"Unfortunately, Riolu or any pokemon for the matter, do not exist in your world."  
"What the hell are pokemon?" To my annoyance, the voice decides to not answer me. I have a lot of questions but the voice is probably not going to humor them. I decide to try to wake up and after a few tries I feel myself waking up.  
The voice says one last thing, "You can still save Nebula, but you will have to act fast." As I wake up the white space fades away into darkness.  
I feel the voice's presence disappear and I wake up on my desk covered in my own drool. Thanks voice for giving me a stupid cliche. My inner ranting is interrupted by my band teacher who has a very annoyed look on his face.  
"Do you think it's funny to sleep during my lecture," asks my band teacher as he dramatically puts his arms on his hips.  
"Um sorry sir, I got very little sleep last night."  
"Ugh just make sure to get mor-, geez what happened to your leg," he asks me in a concerned tone. When I glance down at my lower leg I notice the large burn mark. I stare in disbelief and ask to go to the bathroom. My teacher lets me go and I run into the restroom and begin to kind of freak the hell out.  
I try my best to rationalize the burn mark as me hitting it on the desk but when I glance in the mirror, my irises begin taking on a red hue, like Nebula's. "Shit!" I bang my fists on the wall and fall to the floor due the extreme pain starting to overtake my whole body. Blue and black fur starts growing on me. My hands turn into paws, and my nose and mouth morph into a snout. All the while I am writhing in pain. My body slowly takes on other characteristics of Nebula until I am completely transformed. I start checking myself over in the mirror when I notice the bright light from my dream forming around me. I try desperately to escape but the force of the light holds me in place. The world around me starts to fade until there is nothing. After a minute a dense forest forms around me and the taste of vomit forms in my mouth.

  
Yes, I have a slight cliff hanger but I'm going to update this story  on July 18th. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I will see you on the 18th

 


	2. New Developments

Welcome back to Broken Souls. Again I do not own pokemon (I wish i did) and there is very important update information at the end so be sure to read that. Now without further ado here is chapter 2 of Broken Souls. One last thing, this story is not related to mystery dungeons in any way.

Chapter 2: New Developments

James’ POV

I sit up and double over, hoping that I don’t lose my breakfast. After a few minutes of dry heaving I regain my composure and stand up on my two new legs. My new, short body feels really weird, and even weirder to walk with. After taking a few steps, a root catches my paw and I faceplant onto the ground. “Ow!” I push myself up and find a tree for support. While walking around it for a minute, my new body begins to feel a little more natural. After a few minutes, I can walk around the tree without tripping, so I let go of the tree and glance around to take in my surroundings.   
The forest is massive, and it seems to go miles in every direction. I’m probably gonna get lost no matter which way I go. I try to rationalize this and get lost in my thoughts. How did this happen? Will I ever be able to go home? What if I am stuck here for the rest of my life? As I am lost in paranoid thought, a twig snaps behind me.  
“And who might you be,” says a high pitched voice.  
I spin around to see a small green creature with a leaf on it’s head.  
“Um,” I spout off hesitantly. I’m not sure how I can understand the small creature but before I can say more it interrupts me.  
“Come on now, I don’t have all day,” says the creature with an impatient tone.  
“I’m James, and you are?”  
“I’m Chikorita, but I usually go by Riley.”  
“Do you by any chance know where we are?”  
“We’re in Douse Forest,” says Riley as she scans over me. “Your leg looks like it’s in pretty bad shape.”   
The burn on my leg emanates a dull pain and causes me to wince.  
“I’ll take you to the nearby pokemon center so you can get rid of that wound.”  
I tilt my head and ask, “What’s a pokemon center?”  
A confused looks comes across her face. “Did you hit your head when you fell down?”   
My face gets warm with embarrassment but my fur hides the visual signs. “Look, I don’t know where I am and I just want to go back home.”  
“Well, where did you come from,” asks Riley as she takes a seat next to me. “Riolu typically don’t live around here so you must’ve come pretty far.”  
What the voice in the white space said about riolu not existing in my world comes back to me. I guess I’m something called a riolu now.   
I can’t just say I’m from another world so I decide to use Nebula’s story. “I came from a village with other riolu. It was attacked and I ran away while my parents fought off the aggressors.”  
Riley looks at me with a sad expression. “I’m sorry that happened to you. Hopefully your parents were able to make it out alive.” Riley stands up and beckons me to follow her. “Come on I’m going to take you to the pokemon center so you can get fixed up.  
“Ok,” I say as I get up off the ground.

Riley’s POV

James and I start walking to the pokemon center and we have small talk here and there but he is mostly in his own head. He is also clumsy for a riolu. They typically have so much grace in their strides, but the wound is probably getting to him. Around half an hour into walking a rumor that another chikorita told me comes back to me. “James, I have an idea of who attacked your village.”   
He stares at me wide eyed waiting for my explanation.  
“One of the chikorita told me a rumor of a group known as the Argus Clan. Supposedly, they kidnap young pokemon and are said to attack wild pokemon and trainers to prove their superiority. They also will severely injure or kill those who oppose their ideals. Their typical targets are pokemon villages, and they use fire types so they can injure all who live there and their homes.”  
James stops dead in his tracks. A look of fear creeps into eyes as he glances down at his burn mark. He spaces out, his paws clench and coat themselves in a blue energy, and his breathing quickens. He looks like he having a panic attack  
“James, calm down,” I yell firmly as I shake him. He snaps out of his panic but lets out a scream once he sees his paws. He must have really hit his head. “James that’s normal for a riolu to do.” He looks up at me awaiting an explanation. “When a riolu has extreme emotions their aura tends to flare out, which is what just happened to you.”

James’ POV

The sudden surge of Nebula’s emotions, and memories during the night of the attack cause me to go into a panic. The dragon burning Nebula’s leg, and the desperation he felt as he ran comes to my mind. My breathing becomes rapid as I try to get rid of the memories. There is a tingling sensation in my paws but the panic keeps my attention away from them. It feels like something is just transmitting Nebula’s experience into my head. Riley shakes me for a few seconds and the memories slowly begins to fade. I regain my composure and notice my paws, which are glowing blue, and let out a yelp.   
“James, that’s normal for a riolu to do,” says Riley with a straight face.  
I can’t understand any of this, so I just look up at her in hopes she can explain it.  
“When a riolu has extreme emotions their aura tends to flare out, which is what just happened to you.”  
“Ok, since you know more about me than I do, what’s aura?” Nebula said I shared his aura but I’m not sure what he meant by it.  
Riley sighs and says, “Aura is energy that runs through all beings. Riolu and lucario have the ability to sense and control aura using the organs on their heads and the great supply of aura within their bodies.”  
“What can aura do,” I ask as I stare at my paws which still have a blue glow around them.  
“Your parents never taught you how to use aura?”  
“No, they never really showed me.” Nebula’s parents probably showed him how to use aura but none of that knowledge transferred when our soul came back together. “How long will my paws be blue for?”   
“Your aura will probably go back to normal in a few minutes. You’ll be fine by the time we reach the center.”  
Riley starts walking and beckons me after her and we continue through the forest. The aura around my paws subsides and I let out a sigh of relief. Riley and I walk for another 20 minutes with little conversation, and a few more falls from me before we come across a town.   
“Well, here we are, welcome to Orto town,” says Riley in a chipper tone.  
There are a few people and some what I assume are pokemon roaming around the small town. Riley and I walk through the town until she brings me to a large white building.   
“This is the pokemon center. Here they treat wounds and give medicine to injured pokemon.”  
We head inside and approach the front counter.   
“Oh my, is that a riolu,” says a red haired nurse from behind the counter.  
A few eyes lock onto me but I try my best to ignore them.  
“Hello, my leg got burned and I was hoping that you could treat it.”  
The woman smiles gently at me and says, “I’m sorry but I don’t speak pokemon.”  
I facepaw and turn to show the red haired nurse my burn. She lets out a gasp and calls over two pink pokemon who carry me to a back room. The nurse tells Riley to wait in the waiting room for me. The nurse enters the room a few minutes later with a spray bottle and a clipboard. She looks at my burn and writes a few things down. She then proceeds to spray a liquid on me which I will refer to as “Sun spray.” I call it that because it burns worse than any sunburn ever did. After the burning subsides, any pain that was there is gone.   
“Ok little guy we’re almost done. Do you have a trainer I should call to come get you?”   
A confused look comes to my face and she checks no on her clipboard.  
“You must not be around people much. A trainer is a human who catches and trains pokemon for the purpose of becoming closer with them. Some trainers catch pokemon and battle with them while others who aren’t as action driven, just relax with their pokemon. There is a battle area behind the center if you are interested in seeing some pokemon in action.”   
I try to thank the nurse, but all she hears are growls. The nurse carries me out of the room and I see Riley sitting down and looking out of the back window. The nurse brings me over to her and sets me down. There are a lot of noises coming from outside.   
“James look,” says Riley in a excited tone.   
“What is it Riley?”  
“There’s a lucario fighting outside.”  
A blue and black pokemon, which reminds me of Nebula’s parents, launches a blue orb at its opponent. It flies to the edge of the arena.  
“That’s one thing you can do with aura,” says Riley. “Let’s go out there so the lucario can teach you how to use your aura.” Riley scampers out the back door and I follow her.   
The battle finishes up ijn about two minutes and Lucario wins. Lucario’s trainer goes to hug him and I’m not sure I’ve seen that much embarrassment from anyone before.  
Riley and I laugh and she says, “Most lucario try to act tough and closed off but usually they’re really nice when you get to know them.” We approach the lucario and he notices us.   
“What do you two want,” says Lucario through telepathy.  
“I was hoping you could help me,” My village was attacked and I’ve been alone for a while. My parents never got to show me how to use aura and I was hoping you could teach me.” Lucario gets a sad look in his eyes and looks back at its trainer. He probably says something through telepathy because his trainer nods and Lucario walks me to the center of the battlefield.   
“I don’t have a lot of time so this is going to have to be a quick lesson,” says Lucario. He looks at me and puts his arms out in front of himself. He beckons me to do the same. “Now I’m going to teach you aura sphere. To perform an aura sphere you must focus all of your energy to your paws and imagine an orb forming where they touch.”   
I do as he says and imagine the blue energy from earlier. The feeling of the energy comes back to me and I focus on the tingling sensation. The blue energy forms and slowly overtakes my paws. The aura is bright and my eyes reactively squint. “Now what?”  
“Imagine your aura floating off of your paws and forming a sphere .”  
I close my eyes and imagine the aura forming into a sphere. The aura rises off my paws and a small sphere forms between them.  
“Good job, now change your stance so your paws are over one another on the right side of your body.”  
I mimic his new stance and try to form another sphere. After a few failed attempts the sphere forms and I focus more aura into it. The orb grows and I wait for Lucario to tell me what to do next.   
“Now to release the orb use more aura to push the orb in the direction you want it to go. Like this.” He turns his hands so they are behind the sphere. Then he let's out a quick burst of aura, which sends the sphere flying into a nearby tree.  
I aim at the same tree and try to release the orb, which falls right in front of me and sparks out of existence. Lucario looks like he is holding back laughter. On my next attempt I put more aura behind the sphere and it launches forward. The sphere barely misses the tree and veers off to the left. It puts a decent sized hole into the ground.   
I give it one last try and the sphere makes contact with the tree. “Yes,” I shout loudly.  
“You got that pretty quickly,” says Lucario with an impressed look. “Now let's try communicating through aura.”  
“And how do I do that?”  
“Try focusing on the aura of who you want to talk to. To do that close your eyes and let your aura extend outwards. After a few times it will feel natural to communicate this way.”  
I close my eyes and slowly extend my aura outwards. The blue outline of Lucario appears and I focus on it. “Now what,” I ask out loud with my eyes still closed.   
“Just imagine speaking to me and the words should flow with your aura.”  
“Can you hear me,” I ask through aura.  
“Yep, excellent job. You’ll eventually learn how to sense others emotions using aura which is very helpful in battle since you can sense the surge of emotion before an attack.”   
This is the kind of stuff I’ve seen in movies but I never thought any of it could be possible. “Thank you for teaching me.”  
“No problem, but I still have one last thing to show you,” he says with a grin.  
The lucario puts his arms out in front of himself with his legs spread shoulder width apart. The aura begins shine around his paws and a wall of aura around his height forms in front of him.   
Lucario looks at me and says, “This is known as freeform aura. With freeform aura you can shape your aura into different shapes or objects. This takes a lot of concentration and a lot of your energy to perform. It’s a lot harder to make complex or large objects so I usually just practice bringing a shield of aura in front of myself.” Lucario dissipates the aura and breaths heavily. “Now you try.”  
I match the stance that Lucario was in and focus my aura to my paws and imagine the wall of aura that Lucario produced. A spark of aura appears but it quickly fizzles out. After three more tries all producing the same result, I whine, “It’s not working.”  
“Don’t worry nobody gets it on their first few tries. When I first tried learning freeform I couldn’t even get a spark on my first few tries. I almost gave up after the 40th time trying but I pushed on and eventually picked up on how to use it.”   
The lucario lets out a chuckle as I groan.   
“Most riolu’s aura isn’t strong enough to use effectively. Let alone that they’re mature enough to actually try and concentrate if it is.”  
“Well, how can you tell how strong someone's aura is?”  
“When you extend your aura and sense somebody you will see an outline of them in aura. Typically beings with stronger aura have aura that is a deeper blue. Take your aura for example, it’s a very deep blue and is even deeper than some lucario. You are naturally gifted with strong aura, but you will still have to train with it to become stronger.”  
The loud voice of lucario's trainer rings in my ears as he calls out from the end of the field, “Lucario we have to get going. It’s starting to get dark and we should start to head to the next town!”  
Lucario turns to him and nods, but before he leaves he says, “Be sure to keep practicing. You have great potential, and hopefully if we meet again we can battle.”  
I wave goodbye as he heads off with his trainer. Riley is laying at the edge of the field nodding in and out of sleep. I walk over to her and she perks her head up.  
“Well, did you learn anything useful?”   
“I learned how to speak through aura,” I say using aura.  
“Thats cool. Now would you kindly please get out of my head.”  
I laugh and cut the connection. “Sorry about that.”  
“It’s fine. It just feels weird having someone talk to you through your mind.”  
The back doors open and a nurse walks out and spots us.   
“If you two need a place to rest for the night you can stay at the center,” says the nurse.   
Me and Riley look at each other and nod and walk over to the nurse.   
“Thank you for letting us stay,” I say using my new aura ability.  
The nurse looks over at me and says, “No problem we are always ready to help anybody in need here.” She leads us a two a large room with many beds. We walk in, pick our beds and lay down to sleep.   
“Night James,” Riley mumbles before her monotonous snoring fills the room.  
“Night,” I say back. As I lie down to fall asleep, memories of home invade my mind. Hopefully I can go back. I miss my world, and the people in it. As the memories run, my eyes begin to feel heavy, and I soon drift off to sleep.

  
Drax’s POV

The churning of the Argus Clan helicopter blades start above me.   
Robert says in a sinister voice, “Tomorrow’s going to be a fun day Growlithe, you better show those puny pokemon what the Argus Clan is made of.”  
My body shakes with fear at his statement and we take off into the night.

  
Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would really appreciate any comments as they keep me motivated to keep writing. Happy reading :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
